


Eat Me E. L. James!

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, First Meetings, M/M, Sub Sam, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never knew he was so submissive. Until he met Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me E. L. James!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Eat Me E. L. James!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828605) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> This is me telling E. L. James to take her atrocious excuse for BDSM and send it to Uranus.
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you, dear!
> 
> Originally posted unbetaed on tumblr.

“Mind if I join you, kiddo?”

 

Sam looked up at the voice next to him, only to find that he didn't need to to look up quite as far as he'd thought. The guy asking was short. And grinning in a mildly disturbing way.

 

“Uh... sure, I guess. It's a free country,” Sam said, gesturing to the empty seat on the opposite side of his booth.

 

“Although, I object to being called 'kiddo'. Not only am I at least twice your size, it's also kinda creepy saying stuff like that in a fetish club where people are having sex all over the place,” Sam added, casting a glance at the next booth, where a couple was getting it on quite eagerly.

 

The stranger shrugged. “I can't help it. You have this youthful innocence about you. Plus, your whole body is broadcasting ' _submissive_ ' in huge neon letters, sport.”

 

“It is _not_!” Sam sputtered.

 

“You just keep telling yourself that.” The guy winked. “Name's Gabriel. Do you have a name, or should I just call you ' _my new pet_ '?”

 

“My name is Sam,” he huffed. “And I told you, I'm not a sub.”

 

“Oh? What makes you think that?”

 

“Well first of all, I'm taller and stronger than pretty much everyone here. And I don't need anyone to tell me what I want,” Sam said lightly.

 

Gabriel smirked. “I hate to tell you this, kiddo, but none of those things mean that you're not a sub.”

 

“But it would make it less likely, right?”

 

“Not necessarily. I dommed the everloving fuck out of a guy twice your size a couple of years back.” Gabriel leaned back in the seat. “Ahh. Those were good times.”

 

“You're a dom?” Sam eyed him. “No way.”

 

“It's not about physical size, it's about presence,” Gabriel grinned.

 

“Oh, come on, you couldn't possibly hold me down in any way,” Sam snorted, and lifted his beer to his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip, Gabriel said “Stop!” Sam froze, confused. Was something crawling on him? Did somebody spike his drink? What?!

 

Gabriel inched around the table, slowly closing in. “Don't... move...” he breathed. Sam was really concerned now. When Gabriel came within arm's reach, he touched Sam's wrist gently, making him set down the beer carefully on the table. Then he arranged Sam's hands in his lap, folding them almost demurely, and then touched his forefinger to Sam's chin. With the gentlest pressure he coaxed Sam to look down, his eyes wide with confusion. “What are you–”

 

“Shhh!” Gabriel admonished. “Almost done.” With slow and deliberate movements he pulled a red satin handkerchief out of his pocket, and slipped it around Sam's neck. He tied it loosely, and arranged it almost like a bow in the front, before scooting back to his seat. “Done,” he said smugly. Sam didn't move for another couple of seconds. “What the hell was that for?!” he hissed. “I thought there was something wrong!”

 

“Oh, there was,” Gabriel nodded. “There was a serious case of denial going on in this booth.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

Gabriel leaned forward, his eyes glinting in the half-dark of the bar. “It means that it took me only a couple of words and about thirty seconds to arrange you exactly the way I wanted you. You followed my lead without question, having met me only minutes ago. You yielded instantly to voice commands as well as silent ones. If that doesn't scream ' _dominate me_ ' I don't know what does.”

 

“I thought there was a bug on me or something!” Sam sputtered.

 

“If that was really the case, you could have jumped away from it in classic fight or flight style. Or you could have started looking for it, brushing off your clothes or hell, just go into a panic and motor-mouth about where the fuck it was. But no. You just let _me_ tell you what to do. You are a true submissive.” Gabriel smirked again and looked downwards. “If you need more proof, I'd say that thing right there qualifies.”

 

Only then did Sam realize that he was embarrassingly hard in his pants.

 

“Well, people are having sex everywhere in here,” Sam argued weakly.

 

“And yet, you weren't hard when I got here,” Gabriel leered. “Believe me, I checked. And damn, kiddo, good luck hiding _that_ thing any time soon.”

 

“You are a complete pervert!” Sam spat, belatedly realizing the hypocrisy of the statement, and yanked off the handkerchief still tied around his neck.

 

Shrugging, Gabriel finished his beer in a quick gulp. “I prefer the term ' _deviant_ ' myself, but different strokes for different folks and all that.”

 

Sam gulped. He was so utterly out of his depth here it was ridiculous. In theory he could crush this guy with one finger, but Gabriel's intense eyes had him pinned, and Sam was shocked to realize that he didn't really want to escape.

 

“Look, Sammy,” Gabriel said, making Sam itch to correct him – his name was Sam, dammit! But no words would come out, so Sam resigned himself to just being a complete doormat for the time being.

 

“It's like this. I'm out cruising for a lay, and I would assume you are too. People don't go to places like this for the décor,” he grimaced. “You're totally my type, and I'm _so_ up to the challenge of showing a newbie the ropes. But I'd like you to remember that as much as I just made my point, there's no pressure here. You say no and I'm gone.”

 

He leaned in just a little closer, his smile softening. “However... if you wanna try it out, I can show you so many wonderful things, Sammy-boy. All you have to do is say yes.”

 

Sam felt himself breathing hard. He'd honestly never given this whole idea any thought. People almost always assumed he was the top, and expected him to take the lead. Occasionally he'd get lucky and find someone who liked to switch, but mostly Sam had been used to being the more dominant one. And _enjoying_ it. It was a little bit unnerving just how turned on he was by the idea of someone holding _him_ down for once.

 

“I can say no anytime?” he breathed, not even sure if Gabriel could hear him in the din of the club.

 

“Safewords, baby,” Gabriel replied, his eyes darting down to Sam's lips. Sam couldn't help but respond to it, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips almost immediately. Gabriel's eyes followed the motion greedily, and for the first time it came home to Sam that Gabriel was really getting off on this whole thing too. And that thought in itself was intoxicating.

 

“Okay. Yes. Show me, then,” Sam said clearly.

 

Gabriel grinned madly as he grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him out of the bar.

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

 

“Want a beer?” Gabriel asked, closing the door to his apartment behind Sam.

 

“Uh... sure. Thanks.” He hadn't had nearly enough to drink at the club before coming here, and he was really nervous. What the hell was he thinking? He was in some stranger's home, about to let himself be... who knows what. Dominated? Apparently.

 

“Sorry, I only have cheap stuff,” Gabriel grimaced, tossing Sam a beer can, which he caught easily. “My brother thinks he's doing me a favor by stocking my fridge before I come home from business trips, but he's got appalling taste in... well. Everything.” He shrugged. “But he is my brother, he means well, and he's also my free-of-charge dog sitter, so...” He showed Sam into a living room which was roomy, but gave the overwhelming impression of being stuffed to the brim with all kinds of things. Trinkets, figurines, snow globes and crafts from all over the world. Sam even spotted a few colorful superhero action figures, and couldn't help but smirk.

 

“Feel free to mock me. I'm a total hoarder. Can't ever throw anything out,” Gabriel said wryly, sitting down in a squishy arm chair while Sam took the couch opposite.

 

“It's nice,” Sam said honestly. “When I grew up we were always on the road. Never really had a chance to gather stuff like this. I never had more stuff than I could fit into a duffle. No life for a kid.” He tried to make it sound light, but knew that he failed. Gabriel kindly chose not to comment on it.

 

“Do you do this a lot?” Sam blurted out after a few moments of silence. “Pick up strangers and take them home for... _this?_ ”

 

Gabriel took a sip of his beer before answering. “Honestly? Yes. But not as much as I used to. Growing older, getting more picky with hook-ups, and working more hours kinda put a peg in my lustful wheels.” He winked at Sam. “But don't you worry. I can still keep up with you, kiddo.”

 

“Come on, you're not that much older than me. What are you, thirty-two? thirty-five?”

 

“I'll be forty next year,” Gabriel cringed. “But don't go spreading that around. A girl's gotta have her secrets.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows briefly in surprise. “You don't look it. It's still not that big of a gap. I'm twenty-seven. Hardly a kid.”

 

“Doesn't matter.” Gabriel shook his head shortly. “It's the way you look. The way you move. There's something amazingly innocent about you.” He leered suddenly. “Or maybe it's just my BDSM-virgin-detector going off.”

 

“Yeah, about that...” Sam trailed off, remembering suddenly why they were here.

 

“Hey, Sam. Don't worry about it. There's a reason we're sitting here drinking beer and not currently going at it like monkeys in the bedroom. Although that's still an option,” he smirked. “But if you wanna try being a sub, we gotta lay down rules. If it's too much for you, just say so. We can still have a good ol' vanilla fuck, or just call the whole thing off. Just say the word.”

 

Sam was relieved to hear it again, but he had no idea what to say, so he just nodded. Gabriel gave him a long look before leaning forward in his chair. “Right, here's the deal. First of all, you need a safeword. The first few times I doubt you'll need it, because unless you wanna go straight to the kinky roleplay, no still means no with me. But it's never too soon to start getting used to your safeword. If you don't have one, just take a little time thinking it over-”

 

“Dean,” Sam cut in. “My brother's name.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “Oh boy, you really are new at this. Pick something else. Trust me.”

 

Sam gave him a look, but nodded.

 

“While you think that one over, lemme just ask you if there's anything you already know you'll hate. Anything in particular you want me to avoid. If you don't know, that's fine. In any case I always start very gently with newbies, and if I overstep any boundaries, any at all, you just scream your safeword at me.”

 

“Won't that... I dunno... kill the mood?” Sam asked cautiously. “I mean, if it's just a little thing, maybe I can live with it.”

 

“You wanna know what _really_ kills the mood?” Gabriel's face was deadly serious. “Having the cops called on your ass because you didn't lay down enough rules beforehand.”

 

“That happened to you?”

 

“Once. Years ago. I was young, stupid and horny. It was a learning experience, lemme tell ya'”.

 

Sam nodded, while Gabriel drained the rest of his beer, as if trying to banish that particular memory.

 

“Well, the only thing I can think of is choking. I panic if I can't breathe.”

 

“I'm not gonna do that anyway. Not with a newbie. We'd need to know each other a lot better, and have non-verbal gestures arranged as well as safewords.”

 

Relieved, Sam nodded again. “Well then there's nothing that comes to mind. I'm kinda... open-minded in bed, actually. Hence the fetish club visits, I guess.”

 

Gabriel smiled in a hungry way that made Sam's stomach do all kinds of squirmy things. “I like the sound of that. I really do.”

 

Sam looked away and cleared his throat. “Oh, uhm. Safeword. How about ' _cherub_ '?”

 

“That'll work. We'll be practicing a bit, but feel free to make it at home in your mouth already. It has to be able to come out easily.”

 

Draining his own beer, Sam frowned, but went with it. “Cherub. Cheeeerub. Cherrrrub.” Gabriel smirked, and Sam immediately felt stupid. “You're doing great, Sam.”

 

“God, I feel like such a blushing virgin here,” he mumbled.

 

“Good. That means you know how big this is. You won't be as likely to jump into something you're not ready for if you have a healthy case of nerves going on.”

 

“Doesn't this ever get old? Going through all this stuff over and over again?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Some people might think so. But for me part of the fun of being the dom is telling people what to do. I always was a smartass,” he grinned. Sam smiled and nodded, letting the silence fall for a moment.

 

“What's your safeword?” Gabriel asked suddenly, as if they hadn't just discussed it.

 

“Uh... didn't we–”

 

“Sam,” he said firmly, “tell me your safeword.”

 

Sam swallowed, feeling like the air suddenly got thicker in the room. There was something about Gabriel's voice that was just impossible to ignore. “Cherub.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Cherub.”

 

“And again.”

 

“Cherub,” Sam croaked.

 

“Now tell me to stop.”

 

Sam blinked, but obeyed. “Stop.”

 

“I'm hurting you, Sam. You don't like it,” Gabriel said, his voice slipping into a snarl.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I'm doing something you really hate, Sam. Tell me to stop!”

 

“Please stop!” Sam was breathing hard now, unsure, but also weirdly excited. He jumped with shock when Gabriel suddenly lurched out of his chair, slammed his hands down on the coffee table between them, and got right up in Sam's face, quick as a flash.

 

“What did you say?!”

 

Sam hissed out, “ _Cherub!_ ” in a mild panic, half sure he'd fucked up already.

 

Instantly, Gabriel's face smoothed out, and he smiled so softly at Sam that he felt dizzy with the sudden change. “Perfect, Sam. Perfect. You'll do great,” Gabriel murmured, his voice like melted caramel, smooth and sweet over Sam's metallic-tasting nerves.

 

On a whim, Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel, just briefly, before pulling away. “Is this okay?” he breathed. Gabriel smiled again. “I'll allow it. You deserve a reward for doing so well.”

 

Sam was surprised that the praise from Gabriel on what was apparently his first test in this game of theirs warmed him to the core, and he happily indulged in another, deeper kiss, feeling like he really did deserve it. Gabriel huffed out a warm gust of breath through his nose, and pressed into the kiss, as if needing to dominate that as well, and Sam let him. He tilted his head back loosely, letting Gabriel take hold of his neck, lick into his open mouth, and take over the kiss completely. Sam heard himself moan, and couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. But Gabriel evidently liked it, because he pulled out of the kiss, and fixed Sam with a blazing look.

 

“Feel free to make any noise you like, kiddo. I like my boys loud.” He pulled away entirely, back to his chair, and Sam felt briefly stung by the reminder that he was in no way the first to do this with Gabriel. He was vaguely disturbed at how acutely he felt everything, how eagerly he let himself be guided. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe Sam really _was_ screaming ' _dom me._ '

 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, his ankle resting on his knee, looking casual. But his eyes were still burning and fixed entirely on Sam.

 

“Stand up. Come over here.”

 

Sam obeyed and stopped about an arm's length away from Gabriel's knee when he held up his hand. “Good. Take off your jacket.”

 

Shrugging out of his light coat, Sam threw it on the couch behind him, half sure he would be told off for not folding it or something. But Gabriel just sat calmly and looked him up and down. “Turn around.”

 

Taking his eyes off Gabriel felt weirdly dangerous, and Sam swallowed as he turned his back to him. There was a lengthy silence where Sam could practically feel Gabriel's eyes sweeping across his body. He was fully dressed, yet he'd never felt more exposed in his life.

 

“Gorgeous,” Gabriel purred and Sam itched to turn around and face him. But either Sam understood this game better than he'd realized, or Gabriel was just that good. Sam hadn't even dressed up that night. He'd just felt impulsive and restless, in the mood for something quick and dirty. He'd decided that he was clean and tidy enough to wear his everyday clothes; jeans and plaid shirt. Okay, so he'd unbuttoned his shirt before he left, letting it hang loose around his tighter black t-shirt underneath. He'd been in the game long enough to know what to show off to get lucky. But he hadn't done anything to his hair, hadn't even showered or shaved.

 

So, bottom line, he didn't feel all that gorgeous just then. But Gabriel's eyes on him felt like a physical caress, and Sam shivered slightly.

 

“Look at me,” Gabriel said. He still hadn't even removed his own jacket, and didn't seem in any hurry to either. But there was no doubt he was indeed enjoying the view. He made no effort to hide his aroused state, clearly visible to Sam when he turned back around.

 

“What would you like, Sam. Hm?” Gabriel's voice was low and smooth, and Sam shivered again. “Should I make you kneel? Make you crawl on your hands and knees? Answer me.”

 

“I–” Sam had to pause and wet his lips. “I- I dunno.” It was true. Sam had absolutely no idea what he wanted at that moment. Just that he really wanted... something. Anything.

 

“What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?”

 

Sam frowned. “Why?”

 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. “I didn't ask you to debate the matter.” Sam swallowed. “So tell me, Sammy. What manner of depravity could such a steak-and-potatoes boy like you possibly have done?”

 

Hesitating, Sam asked: “With someone else or on my own?” his voice quivering slightly.

 

Gabriel's eyebrows shot upwards. “Myyyy my! I'm intrigued! Tell me both. Start with the one where you had company.”

 

Closing his eyes briefly, Sam tried to recall exactly what had happened on one of the wildest nights of his life. “Well... there were a lot of people involved. I'm pretty sure it was an orgy, actually.”

 

“That's all?”

 

“Uh, no,” Sam said, his voice hushed. He wasn't used to sharing stuff like this. The only other person he'd told about this was Dean, and only in the vaguest details. “At one point, I got fucked by a drag queen. While she was wearing a huge ball gown. Tiara and everything.” Gabriel nodded as if judging it just kinky enough to pass.

 

Sam shifted and cleared his throat. “And...”

 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“And later that same night, one girl fucked me with a strap-on while another one sat on my face,” Sam said hurriedly, avoiding Gabriel's eyes.

 

Smirking, Gabriel shook his head. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. How on Earth could you ever think you weren't sub material?”

 

“I was very, very drunk,” Sam mumbled. “I hardly remember anything else from that night.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

Sam shifted uneasily, half hoping that Gabriel had forgotten his earlier revelation. But alas, no such luck. “And your solo performance?”

 

A hot blush worked its way swiftly up Sam's neck. He'd never told anyone this. What possessed him to share it with Gabriel was beyond him. He was already feeling embarrassed and he hadn't even said a word yet.

 

“I... I was... fifteen... or sixteen.” He paused and cast Gabriel a glance. He was met with twinkling eyes and a quirked eyebrow. Which did not help his blush in any way. “My brother Dean had this car– he still does actually. He always loved it. It was our dad's until he died. Honestly, the way Dean would talk about that thing sometimes, you'd think he'd marry it if he could.” Sam's voice cracked a bit and he had to cough to get it working properly again. “Anyway, he caught me jerking off once, and he was a complete dick about it for weeks. I was so angry. So I...”

 

“So you...?” Gabriel prompted.

 

“So I... one night... we were staying at this motel, and the car was parked sort of behind some shrubbery, so it was kinda hidden, but still out in the open, so anyone could... uhm. Anyway, late at night, I went down to Dean's car, and I... I jerked off and shot my load over the hood.” The last few words came out as a whisper.

 

“That's all?” Gabriel asked smoothly.

 

“I left it there. I left my come all over that shiny paint job,” Sam admitted, his voice almost inaudible. “Dean went ballistic. He never guessed it was me.”

 

Gabriel leered and nodded again, making Sam feel like he'd received some sort of stamp of approval. But he felt utterly mortified. Having shared that secret here, with someone he only just met, Sam could only imagine what Gabriel must be thinking of him. And to his horror it dawned on him then that standing as he was in front of Gabriel, there was no way in hell Gabriel could possibly miss that Sam was excruciatingly hard in his jeans.

 

“You're looking a little flushed there, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel said lightly. “Tell me... would you like to touch yourself? Would you like to come?”

 

Sam nodded, completely unable to voice any reply from how dry his mouth suddenly was. His cock throbbed with a hint of pain, pressed hard as it was against his zipper, and he shifted his feet, wanting very badly to at least adjust himself. But Gabriel hadn't told him to, so he didn't.

 

“You like this. Don't you, Sam? You like standing there, telling me all your filthy little secrets. And you just love showing me how hard you are. Don't you?”

 

Again, he just nodded. And God help him, Sam really did like it. He couldn't remember a time he'd been this turned on without even a touch to his cock. He was embarrassed all over again when he realized that he was mindlessly canting his hips forward, making the hard outline of his cock stand out obscenely, putting himself wantonly on display for Gabriel's eyes. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes briefly against the pinching when his cock throbbed again.

 

“As lovely as that is, kiddo, it's gotta be painful,” Gabriel mused, as if he wasn't even talking to Sam. “Such a big thing in such a small space. I would be very sorry to see it hurting.” His eyes flicked back up to meet Sam's. “If it's hurting you, you are allowed to adjust yourself. But if you try and stroke yourself, even once, I will punish you. Understand?”

 

Sam swallowed harshly, and while he knew logically that he could crush Gabriel like a bug, he was genuinely afraid of how Gabriel might punish him. Afraid _and_ excited. Sam was so confused he hardly knew what he wanted. But his cock really was being pinched pretty badly, so he very carefully reached down and pulled his zipper sideways to make more room. He willed himself to only grip the edge of the seam with two fingers, worrying that any direct touch to his cock might be seen as disobeying orders. But oh, just the slide of the denim was enough to make his eyes flutter closed from pleasure, but they shot open again at the sound of Gabriel tutting out a warning.

 

“Ah ah... careful now, Sam.”

 

He whipped his hand away from his zipper as if burnt, and his breath was rapid and loud in the dimly lit room. Gabriel smiled at him. “Very good. Such a good boy.”

 

Sam sighed at the praise, even as he was protesting the term in the back of his mind. He was starting to wonder just how kinky he really was.

 

“God, just look at you,” Gabriel sighed, and while Sam watched breathlessly, he reached down and rubbed himself firmly through his pants. “I can't wait to see what you have under those clothes. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll scream. Fuck.” Then, as if suddenly remembering where he was and what he was doing, he stopped rubbing himself and sat up straighter.

 

“But not yet. Oh no. We have so much to do.”

 

Feeling goosebumps erupt over his entire body from anticipation, Sam shivered, and from the way Gabriel's eyes widened, he knew it was noticeable.

 

“You astonishing boy,” he murmured. “How did I get so lucky to bag a treat like you?”

 

Sam was tempted to offer some sort of smartass reply to the hypothetical question, but Gabriel's promise made him ache with the urge to please. Terms like master or slave never entered his mind, but all he knew at that moment was that he desperately wanted Gabriel's approval. It was true what he'd said. It really was all about presence. Because if Sam had seen just a photo of Gabriel, his first impression would have been an average guy. Relatively unassuming. Charming, but ultimately unimpressive.

 

But in the flesh Gabriel filled the entire room. It was as if his sheer confidence and charisma spread out around him like an invisible sphere, easily overpowering any personal space within its boundaries. He was the kind of man who could seduce nuns or sell you the most useless shit in the world. Because he made you believe so easily that if you followed his orders, the rewards would be nothing short of life-changing.

 

In Sam's case it might actually be true. Until that moment he'd had no idea he could even feel anticipation so sharply. He felt alive and intensely aware of even the smallest sensory input. So when Gabriel spoke again, his voice felt like heated waves across Sam's goosepimpled skin.

 

“Undress for me now. Slowly.”

 

Sam obeyed, carefully removing his clothes. He didn't put on a show of any kind, but from the way Gabriel looked at him he might as well have. His gaze was hungry, and Sam felt pulled in by the liquid shine of his eyes, trailing every movement he made. It took great effort for him to look down to get his boots and socks off, and from the unhappy sigh Gabriel made, it would seem he didn't like it either.

 

When he started undoing his jeans, Gabriel stopped him. “Remember what I said earlier. _Don't_ touch yourself.”

 

Sam swallowed hard, his fingers a mere inch from where he desperately wanted them, but he nodded, and very carefully pulled the fabric away from his hard cock, trying to get as little contact as possible. He pulled the elastic band of his boxer briefs out as far as it would go to ease them off his cock, but still gasped when it was finally released from its confines. It bobbed heavily as he gracelessly shoved both layers down and stepped out of them, finally naked to Gabriel's approving eyes.

 

“Gorgeous,” he said again, breathless. “I know we haven't really discussed this, but there is no way in hell this is going to be just a one-off. Because I have a _very_ long list of things I wanna do to you, and I'm gonna need a _lot_ more than one night to get through it.”

 

Just the thought of whatever Gabriel might come up with for future scenarios made Sam feel dizzy with arousal, and he only realized after the fact that he'd made a whimpering sound at Gabriel's announcement.

 

“Fuck,” Gabriel whispered and his hands clenched briefly on the armrests. Evidently Gabriel had been perfectly sincere when he said he liked his partners loud. Sam filed away that piece of information along with a lot of other small observations on how to please Gabriel, which had suddenly become a disturbingly high priority for Sam. But for the moment he chose not to look too closely at that particular revelation. He was currently much more interested in the siren call of his lust, and gladly shelved his concerns for a later date.

 

Gabriel tilted his head and pursed his lips, considering. He then stood up slowly and stepped in close, craning his neck to look Sam in the eye.

 

“This won't do, my sweet, but way too tall, pet. On your knees. Hands on your thighs.”

 

Sam followed the directions, and Gabriel smiled down at him once he was settled on the soft carpet.

 

“Much better,” he murmured, and reached out to stroke Sam's cheek with the back of his knuckles. Sam's eyes fluttered closed as Gabriel's warm fingers carefully fondled his face, sliding across his cheekbones, down his nose, catching briefly on his lower lip, before settling on his chin, tilting his head back. Gabriel's hold on his jaw was gentle, but firm, and Sam shuddered out a sigh, gladly letting Gabriel guide him. A thumb pressed down onto his lower lip, pulling it slightly, before letting it go again.

 

“Open,” Gabriel said lightly, and Sam obediently let his jaw fall. Gabriel slipped his thumb inside, putting light pressure on Sam's tongue. “And close.”

 

The tang of Gabriel's calloused skin was electric against Sam's tastebuds, and he whimpered again, unconsciously closing his lips tightly around the knuckle.

 

“Now, kiddo... gimme a demonstration of what I might expect later. If you do well, there's a treat in it for you. But remember,” Gabriel added. “Keep those hands on your thighs. Gotta know where I have you at all times, pet.”

 

Sam nodded shortly and then curled his tongue around Gabriel's thumb, getting it wet. Gabriel hummed with pleasure, so Sam let his eyes fall closed and gave the digit every bit of attention he would lavish on Gabriel's cock when, or even if, he was ever allowed. He sucked, licked and nipped the entire length, and despite the fact that sucking cock wasn't normally something he considered very pleasant, he got completely carried away, and moaned around the finger, lost in heady fantasies of later.

 

Before he realized what he was doing, he reached out for Gabriel with one hand. Instantly there was a yank on his hair, pulling his head back sharply and forcing him to let go of Gabriel's thumb with a wet sound.

 

“Naughty pet,” Gabriel hissed. “What did I tell you?”

 

Another sharp tug on his hair prompted Sam to answer. “T-to keep my hands on my thighs.”

 

“Exactly. And did you manage that one simple task?”

 

“No,” Sam whimpered, the pain across his scalp insignificant compared to the knowledge that Gabriel was displeased.

 

“Look at me,” Gabriel commanded. Sam hadn't even realized that his eyes had slipped shut, and when he opened them he had to blink away tears from the constant pull of Gabriel's fist. “I suppose I shouldn't have expected too much from a newbie. All novices need training after all.”

 

“I'll do better, I swear,” Sam said, his voice wobbly.

 

“I know you will. But first, punishment. Because how else will you learn?” Gabriel gave him an assessing look. “What to do then? Do I need to tie you up?”

 

Immediately, images flew into Sam's mind. Handcuffs, ropes, chains, scarves... he could picture himself trussed up and immobilized in so many different ways, and it was a shockingly huge turn-on for him. Heat flashed up his chest, and he panted helplessly.

 

“Aw, Sam. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Gabriel purred. “You kinky little slut. You'd _like_ for me to tie you up, wouldn't you?” He bent down, until he was right next to Sam's ear. “Next time, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Next time, I promise.”

 

Straightening back up, he pulled on Sam's hair again, turning his skull from side to side, considering. “But first, I still need to decide how to punish you. I'll just have to be more creative.”

 

Sam swallowed hard, and Gabriel's eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple greedily. Then he stepped back suddenly, and sat down in his chair again. “Hands back on your thighs, eyes on the floor,” he commanded firmly, and Sam obeyed instantly.

 

“Until I decide you've earned it, you don't get to look up again, is that clear?”

 

“Yes... sir,” Sam added on impulse and he heard Gabriel huff.

 

“Nice try, pet. But sucking up won't get you out of this. No more 'sir' this time around. But it's on my list, don't you worry, Sam.”

 

Swallowing again, Sam kept his eyes downcast, hardly seeing the reddish-brown carpet, busy as he was once again imagining all the things Gabriel might do to him. All the things Sam would _let_ him do. It seemed there was no end to them.

 

The sound of a zipper cut through Sam's thoughts, and he was very, _very_ close to looking up, but remembered himself at the last moment. He could only just see Gabriel's boots at the edge of his vision, but nothing more. All he had to go on were sounds. But the sounds told him only too clearly that Gabriel was opening his pants, getting out his cock and spitting in his palm. A quiet hiss was all he needed to hear to know that Gabriel had started stroking himself, barely an arm's length away. And Sam could only listen. It was unexpectedly frustrating. A cleverly calculated tease, and a challenge of Sam's self restraint. Because he did so love to watch Gabriel, and no doubt he'd been less than subtle about that fact.

 

It was completely quiet in the living room. The only sounds were Sam's heavy breathing and the tiny little noises of skin on moist skin as Gabriel jerked himself off slowly. Sam's own cock throbbed, and he felt a bead of pre-come make its way out the slit before dripping onto his leg.

 

“Maybe I should just finish myself off and leave you hanging,” Gabriel said to himself. “Teach you the lesson good and proper.” The slick sounds picked up pace, and Sam couldn't help but shift restlessly. He wanted so badly to look or touch. _So badly_.

 

“But then again, that would also deny me the pleasure of making you scream. And that's simply unacceptable,” Gabriel continued, his voice starting to sound slightly strained.

 

For a few long moments, all Sam could hear was Gabriel's breathing getting harsher, and the sounds of jerking off getting louder. Sam was half convinced that Gabriel was going to go through with his threat, when he finally spoke again. “What have you learned?” he asked hoarsely.

 

“To always do as you say,” Sam replied without hesitation.

 

“Good. Time for your next lesson.” There was a choked grunt from Gabriel and then a hiss. “Look at me.”

 

Sam's eyes flew up and his jaw dropped open. Gabriel was still fully dressed, having only pulled his cock out through the fly of his boxers, and his fist was clenched tightly around the base of his shaft. It was thick and visibly pulsing, but was in fact _not_ covered in spunk and slowly going soft as Sam would have expected from the sounds. Instead it was clear that Gabriel was holding off his orgasm with extreme effort, breathing tightly through his nose and squeezing himself so hard that his cock was nearly purple from the strain.

 

“You see, kiddo?” Gabriel panted. “Self control has its rewards.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Sam moaned, and dug his fingers into his thighs. He honestly couldn't remember ever having been more turned on, and considering his earlier revelations, _that_ was saying something.

 

Gabriel let go of his cock with a sharp exhale, and fell back into the chair with a smirk. “Now. Back to you.”

 

Sam's eyes darted from Gabriel's eyes to his straining length, hardly knowing where he wanted to look, but thankfully Gabriel chose for him. “Eyes up here, pet,” he said, and took a couple of deep breaths before he sat up again. He moved to the edge of the seat and spread his knees, his full cock falling forward and swaying heavily as he got comfortable.

 

“Now come closer,” he said, and Sam scrambled towards him, hands still awkwardly settled on his thighs, unsure if he was allowed to move them yet. Gabriel made no comment, but simply beckoned him closer, guiding him in between his open thighs, until they were almost touching. A mere inch between their cocks, and Gabriel stopped him with a light touch to his chest. Their faces were so close that Sam could feel every single one of Gabriel's breaths. Considering his height, Sam was still somewhat taller than Gabriel where he was sitting, but it would only take the slightest bend of his neck for their lips to meet.

 

But Gabriel made no move to close the distance. Instead he gently lifted Sam's hands from his thighs to the armrests, and then let his own hands slide from Sam's wrists, up his arms and onto his shoulders. Sam sighed happily, overwhelmed by the sensation of finally being touched.

 

“You wanna come?” Gabriel murmured, and slid his palms gently down Sam's chest and across his nipples.

 

“Yes, please,” Sam breathed, making Gabriel's hair flutter.

 

“Well then,” Gabriel continued. “Here's how it's gonna go. I'm gonna let you get yourself off right here. But all you're gonna get is my palm. Keep those hands where I put them, and stay on your knees. Understand?”

 

“Yes, yes I understand,” Sam nodded frantically.

 

“Good. Take all the time you need.”

 

Sam thought that was a strange thing to say, because riled up as he was at that moment, it felt like it would take only the slightest stimulation for him to come his brains out. But when Gabriel finally, _fucking finally_ , slipped his hand down and took hold of Sam's painfully hard cock, there was only the briefest, glorious pressure, before his grip loosened and stilled completely. Sam could have cried from frustration.

 

“I... I need...” he groaned and gave Gabriel a pleading look.

 

“Do you need to hear my instructions again?” Gabriel asked sternly and Sam shook his head fervently.

 

“Then go ahead, and do what you have to.”

 

Uncertain, but desperate, Sam moved his hips forward, carefully pushing into Gabriel's loose grip, and got a nod of approval. With a strained moan, Sam started fucking into Gabriel's hand, only barely getting any friction at all. The back of Gabriel's hand rested on the edge of the armchair seat between his open thighs, his still hard cock brushing his wrist with every frantic push from Sam. It took massive effort to get enough pressure for actual stimulation, and Sam panted with exertion within seconds.

 

The position was awkward, and he could only really get friction on the upper half of his cock, but it was all Gabriel would let him have, so it would have to be enough. Sam pushed as hard as he could, pressing Gabriel's hand into the cushion, and gritting his teeth from the painful strain on his muscles to maintain a rhythm steady enough to slowly build towards his climax. His knees were sore, and his arms were starting to cramp from having to carry most of his weight, while his hips and thighs bunched and flexed with every thrust. Sweat beaded on his brow, and his breath came out wheezing.

 

Just as he thought he was never going to get there, Gabriel leaned just a little bit closer and nuzzled his nose against Sam's jaw. “Yes, gorgeous, yes, that's it. Come on, now, you can do it.”

 

The encouragement spurred him on explosively and he moaned loudly when he saw Gabriel reach down and take hold of his own cock again, right next to Sam's. “Go on, kiddo, keep going. Good boy. Such a good boy.”

 

“ _Oh God_ ,” Sam whined, and his hips stuttered in Gabriel's gentle grip. He struggled for breath, and every exhale was another desperate sound of his immediate need. His eyes were fixed on Gabriel's, so close that he was almost seeing double. But the connection between their eyes was so much more intense than any physical connection Sam had ever had, and it was somehow underlined by how Gabriel seemed to treat the touch of his hand to Sam's cock as something of secondary importance. Something not really worth the effort compared to whatever he found in Sam's gaze.

 

“That's it,” Gabriel sighed. “That's it, kiddo, yes. Yes, come on, now, come on...”

 

“Oh... oh God, _oh_... I...”

 

Sam tried to say something, tried to beg, but he was beyond words. He could hear himself getting steadily louder, but he was slowly reaching a plateau where all that mattered was Gabriel, his own voice forgotten in the heat of Gabriel's eyes and the praise in his voice.

 

Spikes of red-hot pleasure shot up his spine and stabbed through his gut, and suddenly he was right there on the edge, so close that he felt vertigo, as if literally looking into an abyss.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, his voice distant, as if calling from far away. “Sam, _now_.”

 

It was an order, and Sam was far beyond any desire or ability to disobey. He cried out, uncaring of how loud he was, and let go of everything. He felt vaguely aware of how his cock jerked, releasing spurt after hot spurt onto Gabriel's wrist. But his eyes remained fixed on Gabriel's and he had the curious sensation of floating for a long, quivering moment, before everything folded in on itself, and he collapsed into Gabriel's waiting arms.

 

He woke up to a strange mix of pain from his mistreated muscles, and sweet pleasure from Gabriel kissing him lightly all over his face.

 

“You unbelievable man, you are gonna be the death of me,” Gabriel murmured, and carefully ran his fingers through Sam's damp hair as he slowly woke up. His head was on Gabriel's shoulder, and he was slumped over, his weight pressing Gabriel deep into the soft armchair. And judging from the fact that he felt sticky from his navel to his thighs, he assumed that there would have to be some serious clean-up soon. But for the moment he decided that moving was overrated, and since Gabriel wasn't complaining, he assumed he was welcome to stay where he was. So he did.

 

“So,” Sam croaked eventually, his voice scratchy. “We're definitely doing this again, right?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “God, I hope so. I wasn't kidding about my list, you know.”

 

“Mmm. I sure hope not,” Sam hummed happily and nuzzled Gabriel's shoulder. “I only hope it can live up to my expectations. I admit, I probably let my imagination run away with me on that one.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn't bet on it,” Gabriel said lightly. “I'm a _very_ creative guy.”

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of wonderful people have made fanart for this fic!
> 
> First, check out [this absolutely amazing cosplay gifset by Isa and John](http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/post/59260264831/eat-me-e-l-james-by-ladydrace-you-know-what). Seriously, you guys are an inspiration!
> 
> And then I got [this amazing little sketch](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/68179046271/i-got-a-letter-today) in the mail! Last image in the post. I'll set up a proper post for it later, but wow, I just needed to share!
> 
> I am honored. Truly and deeply honored. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eat Me E. L. James! [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145828) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
